It All Works Out In The End
by woahmondler
Summary: Monica has a crush on Chandler. No one knows except for Phoebe. When she tells him how will she react? Takes place during the beginning of season 3, but Chandler's not dating Janice. Ross and Rachel are still together and Phoebe and Joey are single. Mainly Mondler but all characters included. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be writing this story but also continuing my other one.**

 **Monica has a crush on Chandler but he doesn't know. Will she tell him and what will he say if she does. Takes place during the beginning of season 3, but Chandler's not dating Janice. Ross and Rachel are a couple and Phoebe and Joey are single. Mainly Mondler but all characters involved.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Friends**

 **Monica's POV**

Me and Chandler have been friends for a really long time and I hadn't felt like this since I met hime for the first time on Thanksgiving around 10 years ago. But all of sudden I don't know what it is but all of sudden that crush is back. Phoebe was the only person I had told. I feel like I should tell him so he knows and has the chance to decide what he wants to do about it, IF he even wants to do anything. I was sitting on the couch in my apartment just thinking.

Chandler walked in and said, "Hey Mon!" When he first walked in I didn't hear him. "MON!"

"Oh, hey sorry. What's up Chandler?"

"Nothing, but more importantly, what were YOU thinking about?"

"Oh, uh nothing."

"Oh come on Mon. I know your lying."

Just then our other four friends walked in.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Ross asked.

"Nothing! God what's with EVERYBODY needing to know EVERYTHING that's going on!" I yelled.

"Geez Mon, it's not like anyone put a glass down without using a coaster." Phoebe said.

"Oh, to answer your earlier question I was asking Mon what was up with her. I walked in and she was just staring into space and she didn't hear me when I said hi when I first walked in." Chandler told the others.

"Ooohhh, Mon what is it!?" Rachel asked me excitedly.

"Okay fine do you guys really want to know?" I asked them all.

"Uh, YA!" They all said.

"Fine, I have a, um a, just a little...um crush."

"What, who is it?" Chandler asked.

"I'm not saying."

"Oh come on tell us!" Chandler said.

"I know who it is." Phoebe sang.

"WHAT! Tell us Pheebs!" Ross said.

"Okay well I won't tell you WHO it is, but I will tell you that-"

"PHOEBE!" I yelled at her.

"Don't worry Monica I won't tell them who it is. Okay so guys WE all know him and he's really funny, sarcastic sometimes anno-"

"PHOEBE SHUT UP!" I told her and slapped her arm.

"Okay, fine Mon."

"Oh, come on! Mon just tell us!" Chandler said. All I could think about was how cute he was.

"No okay."

They all looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you know what I'll tell you guys tomorrow."

"Okay fine! Well at least you're going to tell us." Chandler said to me

* * *

The next day me, Phoebe, Joey and Rachel were taking a walk in Central Park.

"Okay come on Mon it's the next day. TELL US!" Joey said.

"Oh my god! FINE! I sort of, have a, just a slight, you know really little, just...Okay I kinda have a crush on Chandler. There I said it." Everyone looked at me with their mouths hanging open except Phoebe because she had already dragged it out of me.

"Wait, YOU have a crush on, wait, wh- ho- whe- yo-, okay WHAT?" Joey said.

"I know. I don't WANT to feel like this okay. You don't get to CHOOSE who you fall in love with!" They all looked at me with their mouths hanging open again.

"Wait, your in, yo- ha- how lon- so you ar-, okay for the second time, WHAT!" Joey said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're IN LOVE with Chandler!?" Rachel asked.

"Ya, I told you that in the beginning. I'm in love wit-" My eyes widened. I didn't realize I was IN LOVE with Chandler. NOW I had a problem. This wasn't just a little crush anymore, this was me being IN LOVE with my BEST friend. "Oh, thats what you guys meant."

"Ya, oh my god Mon what are you gonna do?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I'm IN LOVE with my BEST FRIEND!" I said.

"Heyyyy!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh grow up Rach."

"Sorry, okay back to you, soooo are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know. I'm kinda scared but I also feel like he deserves to know why I've been acting so weird recently."

"Well then tell him!" Joey said.

"Ya Mon you should just tell him! I mean it's Chandler, he'll probably like you back." Phoebe said.

"Ya, you know what, you guys are right, I'm just gonna tell him. I'll tell him tonight. Um, Joey can you do me a favor." I asked.

"Sure Mon, anything." Joey said.

"Okay tonight aroundddd, 7 maybe, tell him to come over because I wanted to tell him who my crush was. Okay?"

"Okay sure. Should he know that I know?"

"Umm, sure why not." I said.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock and I was sitting on the couch in my apartment waiting for Chandler. God, what was I gonna say to him.

Just then he walked in and said, "Hey Mon, Joey said you were going to tell me who you have a crush on!" He said playfully and jumped onto the couch like a little kid. He was so cute!

"Okay you have to promise me one thing."

"Okay sure what is it?"

"You have to promise me that when I tell you this, it won't change our friendship AT all. No matter how you react. I also want to tell you that you HAVE to tell me exactly how you feel about this. Okay?"

"Okkaaayyy? Now come on Mon, tell me." He said and jumped on the couch.

"Okay, well the person I have a crush on is...is kinda, um you."

 **Your welcome for the cliffhanger. Please review and tell me what you guys think so I know that you want to see me continue. Hope you liked it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, it motivated me to write this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Friends**

 **Monica's POV**

"You have to promise me that when I tell you this, it won't change our friendship AT all. No matter how you react. I also want to tell you that you HAVE to tell me exactly how you feel about this. Okay?"

"Okkaaayyy? Now come on Mon, tell me." He said and jumped on the couch.

"Okay, well the person I have a crush on is...is kinda, um you."

It was silent for about 2 minutes after that. He was just staring at me and I was staring down at my hands.

"Chandler?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I guess I'm just really surprised, and for once, speechless."

"Um, I'm sorry to be pushy but, what do you have to say about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, would you ever consider going out with me."

"Mon, I love you, you know I do. It's just I think it would be better if we were just friends. I'm so, so sorry."

I felt like someone just ripped all of my organs out of my body. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes when I said, "Oh, okay. That's fine. I just then really have to try to get over you." It was silent for a few more minutes again. "God, I really hope this isn't awkward now."

"It won't be. We're to good of friends for it to be awkward."

"Okay, um I'm kinda tired I think I'm gonna go lay down." I said walking towards my room. "You can stay or leave, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Okay, and again I'm really sorry Mon."

I didn't reply and I just slammed the door probably a little too hard. After hearing the door close I collapsed onto my bed and immediately started sobbing. Then I heard the door open again.

"Is that Mon?" I heard Phoebe ask outside.

The door to my bedroom opened and in walked Phoebe and Rachel.

"Mon, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Well,I told Chandler."

"Then, why are you crying?" Phoebe asked.

"Because he said he just wanted to be FRIENDS! You were 100% wrong Phoebe, he obviously didn't like me!"

"Oh my god, Monica I am so sorry! I honestly thought he would." Phoebe said. Just then Joey walked through my door too.

"I'm so sorry Mon. Chandler just told me what happened." Joey said.

"Okay I'm tired of hearing "I'm sorry" today. Just could you guys please leave me alone right now!"

"Okay, we're sorry." Rachel said as they all walked out of my room.

"UUUGGGGHHHH!" I screamed at myself. I curled up in my bed just thinking. Is there anything that I could've done differently. Is there anything I could do to make him like me. God, I just had to listen to Phoebe and Joey and tell him. Now things I knew would be awkward between the two of us.

* * *

I stayed in my bedroom all night and all of the next morning. Everyone kept trying to get me out of my room but I wasn't budging. I didn't want to see anyone or do anything today. It probably wasn't the best thing for me to just stay in my room all day, but I didn't care.

"Come on Mon, I'm starving can't you get up and at least make breakfast." Joey exclaimed.

"What Joey means to say is, that you haven't eaten anything for the past 16 hours. Come on you should really get up and at least eat something." Rachel said.

"No, I'm fine!"

* * *

 **Chandler's POV**

"Chandler you should go in there!" Phoebe said.

'Why? She obviously doesn't want to come out." I said. I felt like she was angry at me. Yesterday I tried to say bye to her but she just slammed the door. This wan't the Monica that we knew, she wouldn't usually just sit in her room and do nothing.

"Come on, I don't care if she doesn't WANT to. She really needs to eat something." Rachel said.

After a minute of thought I said, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

I walked over to her door and turned the knob. I walked in to see Monica laying down on her bed with her back to the door. She didn't hear me come in until I shut the door. She turned around. I looked at her face and could tell she had been crying. He eyes were red, there was mascara all over face, and you could see water marks on her shirt.

"Hey." I said.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Believe me this won't last for long. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you all wanted me to update so badly. I figured I would say that this is slightly based off of something that's happened to me. Okay enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No owning of the friends related things**

 **Chandler's POV**

After a minute of thought I said, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

I walked over to her door and turned the knob. I walked in to see Monica laying down on her bed with her back to the door. She didn't hear me come in until I shut the door. She turned around. I looked at her face and could tell she had been crying. He eyes were red, there was mascara all over face, and you could see water marks on her shirt.

"Hey." I said.

* * *

 **Monica's POV**

"Hey" I responded, my voice cracking since I had still kinda been crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Okay, are you sure Mon?

"Ya, sure I'm fine." I said starting to cry again.

"Oh Mon, come here." He walked over and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I started crying even harder than I already was. He didn't know this, but I started crying harder because he was just making this even harder on me.

"Why, don't you come out and get something to eat."

"I'd really prefer not to."

"Come on Mon. For me?"

"Chandler I really, REALLY don't want to."

"Okay, I'm just gonna okay." He said getting up to leave.

"Wait, Chandler?"

"Ya Mon?"

"Do you think you could stay here with me today?" Crap! What was I thinking that he would fall in love with me in a DAY! This was just gonna make it harder for me.

"Ya sure Mon. I just have to make one phone call okay."

"Okay."

He walked out the door. Maybe he would fall i-. NO Monica don't start thinking like this. Your being 100% irrational.

He walked back in and said, "Okay Mon I'm yours for the day." He sat down on my bed and put his arm around me.

"Thank you so much for this."

"No problem. You know I'd do anything for you." God, what was he trying to do to me! And obviously he wouldn't do ANYTHING for me.

"Hey, Chandler can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can. It's me, you can ask me anything."

"Okay, um and please answer this truthfully. Why won't, um won't you out with me?"

"Mon, are we sti-"

"Please just, answer my question."

"Okay. Your beautiful, your smart, your funny." I blushed. "I just don't feel that way about you and I really don't want to ruin what we have."

"You know that we're to good of friends to ever ruin what we have."

He didn't respond.

 **Chandler's POV**

I didn't know how to respond to that. It's true, I knew no matter what that we would also be friends.

"Okay never mind we can just talk about something else." She patted my thigh pretty high up and I felt something I had never felt before. I felt a spark, my heart started beating faster. This had never happened to me before about Monica. I don't know if it was because I now knew that she had feelings for me but I felt something. I suddenly felt..attracted to her. I mean I don't know why I wouldn't be she's amazing. She's everything a guy could ask for. She put her head down on my chest and my heart started being even faster.

"Why's your heart beating so fast?" She asked slightly asking. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY!

I didn't respond. At this point we were just looking at each other. She looked confused but she was smiling. I started leaning in. Our lips were centimeters apart, I waited for a second, and then I kissed her. Something was definitely there. There was an instant spark. I could feel tears starting to drop down her face again. I pulled back.

"Mon, what's wrong? And please tell me this time." I said and started kissing her tears away.

"Guess it's just, I'm overwhelmed with emotions right now. Trust me their good." She smiled at me.

 **Hope you liked that chapter. I will update maybe 2 more** **chapters. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for enjoying the last three chapters. I'm thinking about only doing one more chapter after this but if people really want one maybe I'll continue it. Okay, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Still no owning of anything!**

 **Chandler's POV**

I didn't respond. At this point we were just looking at each other. She looked confused but she was smiling. I started leaning in. Our lips were centimeters apart, I waited for a second, and then I kissed her. Something was definitely there. There was an instant spark. I could feel tears starting to drop down her face again. I pulled back.

"Mon, what's wrong? And please tell me this time." I said and started kissing her tears away.

"Guess it's just, I'm overwhelmed with emotions right now. Trust me their good." She smiled at me.

"Well in that case!" I smirked. I climbed over on top of her and started kissing her again. She laughed. This kiss was different than the last one, this one was heated. I went to grab her shirt but pulled away.

"Mon, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"More than anything right now. Are YOU sure YOU want to do this?"

"More than anything." I smiled.

"Then why are we still talking?" She asked smirking.

* * *

The next day me and Joey walked into Monica's apartment after talking to Ross about sleeping with the girl from the copy place.

"Hey Mon, Rach you guys here?" Joey exclaimed. We heard screaming from Monica's bedroom, it sounded like Phoebe and Monica. Me and Joey grabbed two pots and ran into their bedroom. We found them waxing their legs. I closed the door when I heard Rachel and Ross fighting when they walked into the apartment.

* * *

About 5 hours later Ross and Rachel were still outside fighting. Phoebe and Joey had fallen asleep on Monica's bed. Me and Monica were sitting on the floor, and she was laying down with her head on my stomach. We had been talking and trying not wake up Phoebe and Joey. We had decided the night before that we would date but not tell anybody about us because we felt like with everybody breathing down our should things could get bad. Mon leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. Then we just looked at each other for a second before she leaned back in and before we knew it we were on the floor making out.

I pulled back because I realized that Phoebe or Joey could wake up at any moment and I said, "Mon, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean Pheebs or Joey could wake up any minute."

"Ya, I guess your right."

She sat up and I put my arm around her shoulders. She put her hand on my knee. She started to move her hand up my leg. Was she trying to make this harder for me. I mean if Phoebe and Joey weren't in here we would probably be doing it right now!

 **Monica's POV**

I stopped my hand half way up his thigh. I looked over at him and saw he was biting his bottom lip. I giggled slightly. He was so adorable! I started moving my hand higher up his thigh until he picked up my hand and put it back on my own leg. I looked at him and smirked. He leaned over and started kissing my shoulders and started working his way up to my neck.

"I'm assuming this is payback." I whispered.

He pulled away and said, "Ya something like that. Ugh can't they just stop fight so either Phoebe and Joey can leave or we can go over to my apartment."

"Is someone getting a little frustrated." I leaned in to give a kiss assuming that it would be quick and meaningless, but then a little something called tongue happened.

We continued to make out until we heard, "Oh my god! What are you guys doing!?"

 **Tell me what you think, I still don't know if I'll continue after the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to continue this because you guys seem to want me to. So this won't be the last chapter. Okay Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Friends? Ya I don't own it**

 **Monica's POV**

"I'm assuming this is payback." I whispered.

He pulled away and said, "Ya something like that. Ugh can't they just stop fight so either Phoebe and Joey can leave or we can go over to my apartment."

"Is someone getting a little frustrated." I leaned in to give a kiss assuming that it would be quick and meaningless, but then a little something called tongue happened.

We continued to make out until we heard, "Oh my god! What are you guys doing!?" We immediately pulled away from each other and just looked at each other in shock.

I got up and started to say "Phoebe we ca-." Then me and Chandler looked over at my bed and realized Joey and Phoebe were both still asleep. We looked over at each other 100% confused.

"What the hell was that!" Chandler exclaimed a little to loud.

Phoebe woke up and screamed, "WHAT!" She fell off my bed. "What was that!" She asked.

"First of all what was THAT?" Chandler asked pointing to her.

At this point Joey woke up and said, "HEY, guys what's with all the screaming?"

"What do you mean Chandler?" Phoebe asked.

"With the "Oh my god, what are you guys doing?"' He asked.

"Oh ya, I must've been dream screaming again." Phoebe said.

"Wh-, what?" I asked.

"Ya, recently I've been having these dreams and then actually screaming. I was dreaming that I walked in on Rachel and Joey kissing. It was so weird!" She said.

"Ya, baby!" Joey said.

"Guys I think they finally stopped." Phoebe said.

"Okay let's go." Joey said.

"Um guys I think I'm gonna stay here with Mon for a little while." He said and shot me a smile.

"Okay. Why?" Joey asked.

"Well, um she wanted me to help with the thing and the other stuff with that," He was stuttering.

"Um Chandler weren't you gonna help me clean in here." I jumped in.

"Oh ya right!" He said.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you in the morning man." Joey said.

We all walked out of the room and found Rachel asleep on the couch. I covered her with a blanket and me and Chandler said bye to the others.

We walked back into my room and as Chandler shut the door he said, "So, where were we?"

* * *

 **Chandler's POV**

About a week after Ross and Rachel broke up Phoebe, Rachel, Joey and Ross went to the movies but me and Monica stayed at her apartment. I was also beginning to realize that I might be...in love with Monica. I hated being away from her, she was all I could think about, when I was with her that was the best part of my day and so many more reasons. She was in the kitchen washing the dishes because before they went to the movies we all had lunch here. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. I felt her jump a little.

"Did someone forget I was here?" I asked teasingly. I started kissing her neck until she finally turned around and put her arms around my neck. We started kissing again and things started to get heated. She started pushing me over to the couch.

Once I was laying on the couch with her on top of me I pulled away and asked, "On the couch? Are you sure Mon someone could walk in."

"I really don't care." She said out of breath leaning in again.

"Wow, someones horny."

"Shut up." She said kissing me again.

Apparently we didn't hear the apartment door open, but we soon realized it did when we heard, "WHAT THE HELL!"

 **Another cliffhanger! Okay review and I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, I've been really busy, but I'm back now. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Guess What! I STILL don't own friends!**

 **Chandler's POV**

"Wow, someones horny."

"Shut up." She said kissing me again.

Apparently we didn't hear the apartment door open, but we soon realized it did when we heard, "WHAT THE HELL!" We immediately pulled away and just stared at each other. We stood up and slowly turned to the door and of course the person who had to walk in was the worst person that could've...Ross.

He started stuttering, "WH-, WHY, WHEN DID YOU TWO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" He didn't get to finish the stuttering mess of a sentence he was trying to say because he passed out.

"Well, he took that better than I expected." I said.

We walked over and picked him up and led him over to the couch. Just then of course, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe walked in.

"Oh my god! What happened to Ross?" Joey asked.

"He kinda passed out." Monica told them.

"WHAT, WHY?!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Should we tell them?" She asked.

To tell you the truth I didn't really mind telling them. It was weird feeling this, feeling not scared about anything related to commitment. "Um...You know what ya we should, especially considering Ross knows now." At this point Monica had a wet towel over Ross' forehead.

"Okay, ya let's tell them." Monica said to me.

"Okay, just TELL US!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Okay, um Ross kinda walked in on me and Chandler...making out." She said sounding pretty nervous.

"What?" They all said in unison. Their mouths were all hanging open and they were all staring at us.

"Wait, are you two...like a COUPLE now?" Phoebe asked.

"OH MY GOD! This is great! So you got him to like you back!" Joey exclaimed.

"Wait, they knew you had a crush on me?" I asked.

"Ya kinda." Monica mumbled. "I'm sorry I just really needed someone to talk to about this."

"Oh no Mon you took that the wrong way. I'm fine that they knew." I assured.

"Oh okay. Good." She said.

"So, how long?" Rachel asked.

"About 3 and a half months." I said smiling over at Monica.

"THIS IS GREAT!" Phoebe exclaimed and they all ran over to give us a hug. After we all hugged Ross woke up.

"Hey Ross, are you okay? Do you remember what happened?" Monica asked.

"No actually I do-." Then the expression on his face changed and he looked over at me. "Wait, YA I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Ross yelled. I immediately got up and ran over to the kitchen. Ross ran after me and Monica followed him trying to hold him back. She grabbed a hold of his arm but not before he punched me in the stomach.

"Ross, WHAT THE HELL!" Rachel yelled at him and ran up to grab a hold of his arm.

Monica then ran over to me and asked, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm okay." I said still trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"No your not come on." She lead me over to the couch and sat down on the couch after making sure I could sit down. Rachel was still yelling at Ross trying to get him to calm down.

Rachel couldn't hold Ross any longer and he ran over to the couch. He was almost in front of it when Joey grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him back. "Ross seriously STOP!" Joey yelled at him.

"This is unbelievable my best friend is sleeping with my little sister! WHY! You can't do this!" Ross kept yelling.

"ROSS SHUT UP! It's not like he's sle-... I mean I have a say in this, okay. We've been dating for the past 3 and a half months." Monica said.

"I don't care! This is my best friend and my sister, fooling around!" Ross yelled.

"Hey! We're not just fooling around okay. I love her." I said not realizing what I just said.

"What?" Phoebe, Joey, Ross and Rachel said.

"WHAT?" Monica asked shocked. At that moment I realized what I had said and figured everybody already heard what I said so I mine as well not try to make something up.

 **Monica's POV**

Did he just say what I think he did. Does he love me?

"What did you just say?" I asked still shocked.

"I said I love you. I know this probably isn't the right time to tell you this, I mean in front of your brother and your friends who happened to JUST find out you and me had been dating, but it's true. I love you." He said smiling.

I just stood there for a moment still in shock but also in awe before I said, "I love you too." I gave him a kiss that was kinda quick but also long enough for him to get the point. We turned back around to see Rachel and Phoebe with tears in their eyes and Joey just staring at us. Then we both remembered Ross was in there. We turned around and looked at him and saw that he was just staring at us.

"Ross?" Chandler finally asked.

He stared a few more seconds and then said, "Okay Chandler. As long as you promise never to hurt her, EVER I'll be okay with this. Can you promise me that?"

"Ross, I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her, I'm in love with her."

"Okay then, YEAH!" Ross came over to us and gave us a hug and then the other three came in and joined.

 **Hope you guys liked that chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is gonna be the last chapter of this fic because I kinda wanted it to only be about the beginning of the relationship. I'm sure I'll start a new fic soon though. Okay hope you enjoy the last chapter. Oh and by the way this chapter is VERY mushy.**

 **Disclaimer: After all this I still don't own Friends**

 **Monica's POV**

He stared a few more seconds and then said, "Okay Chandler. As long as you promise never to hurt her, EVER I'll be okay with this. Can you promise me that?"

"Ross, I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her, I'm in love with her."

"Okay then, YEAH!" Ross came over to us and gave us a hug and then the other three came in and joined.

"So guys, I want to hear everything!" Rachel said.

"Oh ya, me too!" Phoebe exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Great." I said sarcastically. I looked over at Chandler and gave him a look so he knew I was annoyed.

He gave me a reassuring look and squeezed my hand before saying, "Okay let's go down to the coffee house and we'll tell you everything." I gave him a confused look. Did he not get what I meant?

"Okay, let's go" Ross said. He opened the door and everybody walked out.

"Oh actually we have that thing, BUH-BYE!" Chandler said and slammed the door in their face. I smiled over at him. "So where were we?"

I ran over and jumped on him. "I think right about here." I said before plunging my lips onto his.

He pulled away for a second and said, "Wow Mon this really isn't like you."

"Well ya, but considering we were really close to doing it on my couch before my BROTHER walked in I. Wait, what are YOU complaining about?" I asked smirking.

"You have a very good point."

"Well I am always right."

"Oh shut up." He said before kissing me again and walking into my room.

* * *

About 3 hours later we were cuddled up on the couch watching a horror movie. One of the death scenes came up and I screeched and buried my head in his chest. I looked up after a couple of seconds and found him staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked smiling.

"Just...you're cute when your scared." He smiled. Then I looked at him while I was smiling for a little while. He had turned his head back to the TV.

He turned back and looked at me and asked, "What are you staring at?"

"Your just...you're cute!"

"As much as I appreciate that, your A LOT cuter!" He leaned and gave me kiss. Then the door opened.

"God, I have GOT to start knocking." Ross said closing the door.

We both laughed before turning back to the TV.

I turned to look at him and said, "Can I say one thing?"

"Anything! What is it?"

"I just want to say that I'm so glad you said I love you. I've been holding it in for like a month now, but I wanted to make sure that I didn't freak you out. So basically what I want to say is I love you!"

"Well, let me say something I've been keeping it for about a month now too!"

"Really? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because..this is stupid but I thought that you wouldn't feel the same way."

"WHAT! Why would you ever think that?"

"Because it just doesn't make sense why someone like you would want to be with someone like, well me."

"Are you kidding me! You don't give yourself enough credit. Your everything a girl looks for in a guy!"

"Really?"

"Yes. And you have to promise me something."

"Okay, what?"

"You have to promise me that you'll never doubt how much I love you. Okay?"

"I promise." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, babe." I smiled and looked at him.

"What?"

"You called me 'babe'" I said happily.

"I haven't said that before?"

"Nope. But I like it."

"Well then maybe I'll do it more often!"

I eventually fell asleep on the couch in his arms. All I was thinking about before I fell asleep was this is where I wanted to be, this is who I wanted to be with forever.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that story. Please still review this chapter!**


End file.
